


Elevator Dancing

by huckleberryhart (SkylarTate)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I like this ship, alot, also my first one, cute fic, enjoy?, farkle minkus mentioned, just a fluffy cute one shot, lucas friar mentioned, maya hart mentioned, riley matthews mentioned, so hence, stuck in an elevator AU, valentines day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarTate/pseuds/huckleberryhart
Summary: in which an elevator is not used for moving from floor to floor, but for dancing and falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic wow go me! To clarify they are juniors in this fic. I tried to make them as close to their characters as possible but still a bit different because of the age. Enjoy!

This could not be happening. She could not be stuck in an elevator. With Zay. On Valentine’s Day. It’s not like she had plans or anything, Maya had a date with Lucas, and Riley was out with Farkle somewhere. But she refused to have to spend most Valentine’s Day with Isaiah Babineaux. “Well, we should press the button now.” Zay spoke up, who had already spent two minutes staring at a quite shocked Isadora Smackle. “I’m sorry?” She looked at him, confused, especially after just having an inner dialogue with herself. “You know the button that alerts the firefighters that we’re stuck in here.” He presses the bright red emergency button, and waited for the crackle of the phone ring. And waited. And waited.

“Isaiah. Why isn’t the button working?” Smackle asked, while watching Zay repeatedly press the button with panic across his face. “Okay, so, don’t freak out or anything, but it won’t make the call. Who knows why. But that means we wait.” Smackle let her body fall to the ground in despair. This was it. This was how it ends, not enough oxygen because she was stuck in an elevator with Zay.

“Can’t you, like, force the doors open?” She looked up at him, brown eyes looking defeated, and his heart skipped a beat. Fortunately, he could mask it with humor. “Honey, I’m a dancer, not a body builder. For that to have happened, you would have had to get stuck in the elevator with Lucas.” She sighed, ignoring the pet name he only tells her when they’re alone.

Isadora Smackle does not detest Zay. In fact, she cares about him quite a lot. She just hasn’t spent much time with him since the gang got split due to schedules during sophomore year. She had most of her classes with Farkle or Riley, since they were all in Pre-AP courses. They’ve drifted a bit more, so she doesn’t know how to handle being stuck in an elevator with him for God knows how long.

Zay seats himself next to Smackle, close enough so that it isn’t awkward, but far enough so that she has her personal space. “Have you tried your phone?” He asks, while he pulls out his own cracked iPhone. “No signal. I turned it off to save battery. What about yours?” “No signal.” They sigh again, helpless and stuck in an elevator, but with each other.

“So, how’s it been Smackle?” He begins. Conversing with Isadora couldn’t be that hard, she’s a seventeen-year-old girl, there’s bound to be stuff she would like to talk about. “Oh dandy. Apart from the fact that I’m stuck in an elevator, on Valentine’s day no less, but I’m just peachy.” She spits sarcastically. Zay is not discouraged. “No, honey, I mean like school and stuff.” She blushes, at the nickname or from embarrassment, she doesn’t know. “Oh. It’s been okay. All A’s, no surprise there. How about you?” He grins, and begins babbling about how he finally has a B in his geometry and how well he’s been doing in his dance class. Isadora looks at him, his eyes shining. It’s going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What time is it?” “3:47.” “How long have we been in here?” “Four hours.” “Ughhh.” “Zay quit your whining.” They were laying on the floor at this point, Isadora resting her head on his stomach. “Hey Zay.” “Yes honey?” She feels a warmth in her stomach at hearing the nickname but ignores it. “Why’d you start dancing?” He shifts a bit, and thinks. “Well, because my mom made me. And, because they were lots of girls.” Smackle laughs, a big genuine laugh and his brain turns to mush. “And you liked it?” She asks between giggles. “I loved it. One of the best days of my life was my first recital. I was 11, and this was way before I met Lucas. My mom came and brought me flowers, and my partner was the prettiest girl in my class.”

Smackle imagines a little Zay, dancing with a small girl on stage, and smiles. “Did your dad go?” He becomes stiff after she asks this, and frowns. “He wasn’t my biggest supporter. He really didn’t like all that much that I was a dancer. He still doesn’t totally approve but he pays for all my classes and will always tell me good luck if there is a performance he can’t go to.” “That’s nice.” Smackle sits up, and takes his hand. There an electric shock between them but she doesn’t pull her hand away. “I solemnly swear to go to every single one of your performances for the rest of high school and maybe past that.” “Did you just use a Harry Potter reference?” Zay laughs, and Smackle hits him playfully on the arm. “Don’t make fun, I’m being nice!”

They fall into a comfortable silence, stomachs aching from laughing and cheeks hurting from smiling. “Hey Smackle.” “Yes honey?” She retaliates, switching the nickname towards Zay instead of her. “How come you’re alone on Valentine’s Day?” “I’m in love with science and have no time for a significant other anymore. What’s your excuse?” He almost says how the girl he’s been into since freshman year is in love with science and he really didn’t want to intrude on a well-balanced relationship. But he doesn’t. “I’m in a very committed relationship with my dance studio.” Isadora laughs again, and his heart swells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s around 6:30 when Smackle realizes it. Zay had been drawing her on a sketch paper she had in her purse, and he was very concentrated on the drawing. While he was sketching, she had been thinking. Thinking of the way everything with Zay is so easy, laughing, talking, existing. She doesn’t need to impress him or anything. She blushes to herself thinking about when she grabbed his hand, and every time he calls her honey. So around 6:30 p.m. she realizes it. She has a crush on Isaiah Babineaux.

And Smackle being Smackle decides to voice her new-found realization. Before the sane part of her can convince her otherwise she says, “I have realized something Isaiah.” He looks up briefly to get the details of her eyes. “What’d you realize?” She swallows slowly, nervousness racking her mind. “I have a crush.” He stops drawing. He gives her his full attention, slightly scared of where this conversation will take them.

“Actually, it’s more than a crush. I like this person’s personality as well as their physical appearance, and that usually equates as liking someone in romantic way that is superior to a crush.” She’s rambling now, and doesn’t know when she’ll stop or when she’ll say his name. “He’s quite charming and I can’t believe I’m barely realizing it now. But, I like you Isaiah Babineaux. In a more than friend’s way.”

Zay is shocked. The girl he’s been into since freshman year just admitted that she likes him. If he wasn’t totally surprised, and across the elevator floor from her, he’d kiss her. Instead he stands up, stretches his hand out and says, “Would you like to dance?” Isadora has no words. She just told him how she feels and he wants to dance? Yet, she finds herself standing and taking his hand. “I’m going to sing now. I’m nowhere near as good a singer as I am a dancer, so bear with me here.” Zay places his hand delicately on Smackle’s waist and the other in her hand.

“All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before.  
And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago, is green eyes, and freckles in your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like.  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.”

They swayed from side to side in the still very small, still very stuck elevator. For some reason, Smackle felt the need to lay her head on his chest. She could feel the vibration on his raspy voice, the rapid beat of his heart, and she decided that that was her favorite sound. His voice singing, twirling her around.

“All I know is you said hello, and your eyes looking like coming home, all I know since yesterday, is everything has changed.”

He dips her down dramatically, and her laugh bounces off the walls. “Isadora Smackle, I have been so damn crazy about you since freshman year. You were still with Farkle then, so I never made a move. But this right here, on Valentine’s day stuck in an elevator with you, is my moment.” He gazes into her eyes and everything about her glows. “Please lift me up Zay.” She says it sternly, and he replies with, “Why? I quite like this position.” “I can’t kiss you from all the way down here, lift me up.” Realization dawns on him, and the butterflies in his stomach swarm. “Oh well in that case-“ He lifts her up and in seconds feels Isadora’s lips against his. It’s almost fairytale like, the way he holds her and the way he kisses her.

The part from each other when they hear the elevator begin to move. “What?” Zay says breathlessly. Smackle picks up her purse and coat, takes Zay’s hand and simply says, “I want to go out tonight. And you are joining me.” “Did you just make a Rent reference?” “Oh shut it Babineaux.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests hit me up on tumblr man. im lonely. shortstackofhartcakes.tumblr.com !!! hope you liked the fic! if so leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
